Before He Moves On
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Mon-El was honest with her. He confessed his feelings. But she couldn't. She was paralyzed. A week later, she's out at the bar on a sister night with Alex and she sees him across the room. On a date. With a redhead whom she mostly certainly did not envy. Not even the curvy figure or the sparkling green eyes. Nuh uh. She was not jealous.


Karamel Drabble #1-Jealousy

A/n: _So I was originally going to write an angsty smut fic analyzing both of their feelings in the last scene where Mon-El confesses. Then Kara was going to rush over to his place to tell him he was wrong and she did kind of maybe like him. And it was going to get hot. Like her jumping on him and him being flustered and confused and so so happy lol. But then gldngrl7 gave me an idea for Mon-El moving on and Kara being forced to realize she didn't like it. And I went with that. It came out more funny and fluffy because I adore writing drunk Kara and I myself was a tad tipsy when I wrote this. So apologies because it's really not my best work but I had to get some Karamel fic out there. Also if anyone wants to see the smut fic, let me know! I'm probably gonna do it anyway, but knowing people want it might make me want to write it faster! Thanks everyone! This fandom is just so sweet….like Karamel. Ok, bad pun. Don't shoot me._

Kara's POV

I stared across the bar at them. No, it wasn't creepy….okay, maybe just a little. But-But- I couldn't help it. Ok, so, let me rewind. I am in this whole debacle because I didn't have the guts to speak my feelings when he poured his heart out to me last week. Last week! The boy moves fast.

Anyway, I was out at the alien bar with Alex. It was supposed to be a sister night. We always have sister nights in. You know, pizza and the current Netflix show we were both obsessed with. (At the moment, it's Stranger Things, if you were interested.) But tonight, Alex suggested we go out. Have a little fun. She said I deserved it after dealing with Live Wire. Still don't quite understand the arch-nemesis dynamic.

Right, so there we were. Sitting at the bar, both sipping vodka sodas and Alex telling me a story that I was not in the slightest paying attention to. You see…Mon-El was out on a date. At this bar. In front of me. I really doubt he knows I'm here, so it's not like he's doing this on purpose to rub his moving on in my face. Logically, I know that. But it still feels a little like he's getting back at me for not kissing him that night. The night he told me he remembered our first kiss and cared about me. Why didn't I kiss him again? Oh yeah-because I was petrified.

It might seem odd-a grown woman scared of a man confessing true feelings for her. And he was so honest and sincere with it too. His dark gaze was filled with admiration for me, and if I wasn't wrong, a little bit of longing? Him being lost to Earth's customs wasn't the only reason I called him a puppy. There were those slate-blue flavored peepers too…wait, colored. Not flavored. Maybe I was a little drunk. I think Alex had slipped Alderaan rum into my cup when I wasn't looking. Something about me needing to relax, she said.

He leans into his date and, I assume, tells a joke, because the girl throws her head back laughing, conveniently sticking her breasts closer to his face. The weird thing is, he didn't even glance down….A true frat boy would have looked. But I never really believed James or Alex's assertions that he was just some typical guy. He was an alien for Christ's sake. His culture was definitely a bit hedonistic, but from what I've seen, it just makes him more affectionate. Underneath the jokes, probably hiding the grief of his dead planet, he's sensitive. He's…it sounds odd, but, loving. I think that's the core of what the Daxamites culture was; they used physical touch more, they kissed and…did other things more because maybe they were a race with big hearts. Or at least, Mon-El was. I can't say I'm quite a big enough person to forgive his entire race for what they did to my planet.

He smiled charmingly at her as she responded to his joke, touching his arm. Oh, even I know that's a signal. Touching the arm means the girl likes you. I felt a funny type of burning in my chest. Not exactly heart burn, but…it was uncomfortable. It wouldn't go away, as long as I kept watching them. Something in me felt like a piece was out of place, like the visual in front of my eyes was wrong, askew.

"-and then giant purple people eaters came up out of the ground and attacked Maggie and me."

How did he even know her? She was a redhead with the type of curvy, womanly figure that I used to want when I was younger. I was always so thin…

Suddenly my sister clapped her hands in front of my face and I was tuned back into our conversation. I blinked quickly and my gaze went back to her face, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. You and Maggie were at the station and…"

Alex shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, that part of the story passed about five minutes ago. You've been somewhere else for this entire story. What's goin-" she turned her head to follow where my eyeline had been and suddenly smiled knowingly, "Oh."

Something about the smirk on her face really made me want to hit something, "Oh what? What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at me in the way big sisters are want to do, "You're eye-stalking Mon-El and his date."

I spluttered a nervous laugh, shaking my head, "What? I-no! I was just…" I trailed off, sighing and giving up as I saw her give me that 'I'm not buying your shit' look. It was one of her most used expressions.

"Ok, fine! You caught me! Handcuff me, copper!" I held my hands out to her, miming that old western movie that Jeremiah used to make us watch with him when we were younger.

She had the nerve to drop her head into her hands, almost giggling. If Alex Danvers could giggle, that is.

"Are you quoting Blazing Saddles? Damn, maybe I shouldn't have slipped you that second Alderaan rum."

"I knew it!" I stood up and pointed at her victoriously, "You spiked my drinks!"

"Shhh," she continued laughing as she reached over to push me back down into my seat, "Don't cause a scene. Yes, I did. I could tell you were stressed and needed to loosen up. I thought it was just because Live Wire got away, but obviously…" she glanced over her shoulder at Mon-El, "Something else is bothering you…"

I crossed my arms stubbornly, "If you're leaving that hanging so that I'll spill, it's not happening."

"Kara!" she pleaded, laughing.

I huffed a big petulant sigh at her, "Oh fine! I am bothered….a little. See, you know how I told you Mon-El kissed me when he was dying and then said he didn't remember?" She nodded, "Well…he came to my apartment last week and confessed that he did remember. And that my eyes were like comets and that he had feelings for me. He assumed I didn't feel the same way back and….I said nothing. I just stared at him. Well…at his lips. I was frozen. I wanted to stop him from leaving, but I….I couldn't move….Stop laughing, Alex, it isn't funny!"

She shook her head apologetically, "No, no, I'm not trying to make fun of you. It's just ironic. You're the strongest woman on the planet. And even you get tongue tied when a cute boy says he likes you."

"I…" I blanched as I tried to come up with an answer, "I was scared, okay? Every other relationship I've _almost_ had…well, they crashed and burned in my face. Winn confessed his feelings and I lost my best friend for two weeks. James finally kisses me after I pine over him for months and I'm too scared to go for it. He's human. I'm….abnormal. I don't know how to be in a relationship. What if I hurt him? What if….he hurt me? I've never really dated, you know that. There was one or two guys in high school. But that one guy, Pete McKinnon, that I tried to fool around with after prom…I broke his arm pushing him onto the couch!" I covered my face with my hands and laid my head on the table, feeling myself go red.

"Kara…" I heard my sister call to me gently as she stroked my arm, "You're forgetting something…"

I lifted my head just slightly from my hole of shame to peep up at her, "Yes?"

She laughed, "You can't hurt, Mon-El. Not really. Shove him into a concrete wall with all your might-and actually you probably have- and he'll walk away with a small bruise. Not that I'm his biggest fan, but….I have to admit, he is trying very hard with you."

I laugh a little despite myself, "It's not just the hurting them thing…what…what if I'm a bad girlfriend? What if I can't be in a relationship and be a superhero? I don't know how any of it works. Dating is all foreign and…" I shake my head as I trail off.

Alex smiles, "Ok first of all-he'll be a superhero too, fighting the bad guys with you, so I don't think he'd mind. Secondly, you could never mess up badly enough for him to not look at you in that…way."

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching, "What way?"

She sighed, as if talking about this was dragging something out of her, "Like you're sunshine and he's been stuck in rainy England for a VERY long time. Kara, the boy lights up like Christmas morning whenever you look at him."

I blush profusely and I can't help the pleased grin from slipping onto my face, "…He does not."

"Do not call your sister a liar."

"Ok, fine, he likes me. But…do I like him? Like enough to start something serious? I don't want to mess up our new partnership. It feels really good to have super-back up against the bad guys now."

My sister gives me a disbelieving stare like I've cut off the head of one of her Barbies. Which I only did once because she told me to-she was dissecting them 'for science'.

"What?" I stare back at her innocently.

"To be oblivious to someone else's feelings is one thing, but to be oblivious to your own? Kara, you wouldn't be staring daggers at his table over there if you weren't at least a little jealous. And you wouldn't be jealous if you weren't into him. I've seen you watching him too. Remember that time we walked in on him changing before your training session? You weren't looking at him like a mentor. You were looking at him like a piece of steak and-"

"Ok, I get it!" I held up my hands in surrender, "But what do you suggest I do? I was too unsure to say anything back to him and now he's moving on!"

"Who, the redhead?"

"Yes! His date with…the-the hips!"

She snorted a laugh at me, "Kara, you've been staring at them for ten minutes. I glanced over there for ten seconds. Even in that amount of time, I could see he wasn't really interested. She threw herself at him, grinning like she wanted to go back to his place, and his face didn't change. He's not into it."

"How can you tell all that just from a look?"

"Because I'm a genius….," she deadpanned sarcastically then rolled her eyes when I made no response, "Kara, I'm a scientist. I compared two situations. The way he looks when you talk to him and the way he looks right now with that girl talking to him. One is not like the other. If you don't believe me, go walk over there to him and watch his eyes become fireworks."

I scoffed even as I glance back at their table, wondering, "You're getting cheesy in your newfound happiness with Maggie," I tease.

"Maybe, but I'm not wrong. Go on. Try it."

I open my mouth to protest but she just holds up a shot to me with one eyebrow raised in challenge, "You're a Danvers. Do you come with a warning, Kara? I do."

I heard the blatant dare in her voice, pushing me to live up to the Danver Sisters' reputation. I glared at her and downed the shot. I stood up and brushed off my skirt, fluffing my hair a bit for good measure before I practically stomped over to Mon El and The Redhead's table.

"Hi," was the only brilliant opening line I came up with.

Mon-El's head swiveled around to me as he heard my voice. He looked up and smiled, his attention zeroing in on me like a magnet….woah….how did I never notice that before? Alex was right….The look behind his eyes almost knocked me backwards a little.

"Hey, Kara. See you're out with your 'sis'. I believe Winn said it's called 'girl bonding'. Having fun?"

"Uh….yeah. I just…came to say hi…" I stood there, utterly awkward.

"Mon-El, were you going to introduce me?" Redhead eyed him, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh," he blinked like he had just remembered her presence, "Yeah. Kara, this is Rachel. We met at work. Rachel, this is my friend Kara."

Friend. Oh that stung.

"Well, Kara," she drew my name out like it stung her tongue to say it, "Nice to meet a friend of Mon-El's. He was just telling me how he's new to the city and couldn't find a place to fit in…I'd have thought a friend would help him with that?"

….Oh no, the burny feeling in my chest was turning to a boiling in my stomach. The-the-bitch! For a second, I wasn't sure if I thought or spoke that.

"I am a great friend, thank you very much. Amazing."

Mon-El, being ignorant of Earth's culture and the non-verbal cues associated with it, smiled and invited me to sit down, "Do you and Alex want to join us?"

Miss Priss almost spilled her drink on herself in shock, "Join us? Mon-El…I thought…we were on a date, you know?"

"Yes….two people hangiing out together in a relaxed setting, usually with food….did I get that right?"

I held back a laugh as I put a hand on Mon-El's shoulder, " Mon-El….there's usually a bit of romance to it, too…"

"Romance like….Oh!" his eyes widened as he apologized to Rachel, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were expecting that. You asked if I wanted a drink and I love to drink so I said yes…" I grinned and suddenly realized how possessive my grip on his shoulder must look…I quickly dropped my hand.

"But you were acting like you were into me…" she looked down, embarrassed, "You flirted with me!"

Suddenly, her embarrassment turned bitter. She got up and glared down at Mon-El, "You lying, little son of a-" she cocked her hand back, coiling to slap him across the face. And something happened. Something clicked in me. I don't know how to describe it. It was like an instinct. A self-preservation instinct, but for him, not me… I grabbed her hand hard, like super-grip hard and pushed her back.

She stumbled and gasped in pain, holding her hand, "What the hell? I didn't do anything to you! How did you-" she looked at her bruised hand and scowled, "You freak…"

The entire bar stopped at her exclamation, almost as if on cue, to glare at her in disbelief. Did she forget this was an alien bar?

I stepped in front of Mon-El as she got up and started to come at us again, "Don't even think about it."

She blinked, hesitating as she backed up. She looked around and saw a small crowd starting to observe us. She froze in embarrassment before quickly turning around and running out of the bar.

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my back, "Kara…" he breathed to me lowly so just I could hear, noting the crowd too.

I turned around slowly, trying not to blush as I avoided his eyes, "Yeah?"

"….Do you want to tell me something?"

I stared at the ground. His shoes were very interesting. "Like what?"

He titled my head up gently to meet his face, "Was I assuming wrong last week? When I thought you didn't care about me the same?"

That was it. I was a cherry blossom. Those words and my face went beet red all the way down to my neck.

"I-I mean…you weren't RIGHT…." I shrugged.

He shook his head with a look of exasperation, "Loving you is going to be hard on me, isn't it?"

"Love-" before I could finish my gasped exclamation, his lips were on mine. Oh. Once I got over the shock, my hands reached around him to hold the back of his shoulders. Geez, he was so much wider than me. I focused on squeezing his shoulder muscles while I kissed him back. This was….beyond words. I had kissed people before, of course. Several guys, even one girl in seventh grade. But none of those lips scrambled my brain like this. My thoughts went blank. The uncomfortable churning in my stomach before become a tingling that spread all over my skin. I could feel my heart beat ratchet up a couple notches as he nibbled on my lower lip. Oh, I didn't know that could feel that good.

I sighed into his mouth and slid my hands up into his hair as he pulled me in close to him by the waist. His grip on my hips was harder than any human could manage, but I reveled in it. He was STRONG. Inside and out. I wouldn't break his arm. I couldn't break his soul. I mean, his entire planet got wiped out and he's living fine. He's more than fine, he's becoming a hero.

I tugged on his hair and was rewarded with a muted groan from him, trying to be quiet. Why was he trying to be quiet…I was attempting to think through the Mon-El induced fog but he was slipping his tongue past my lips and maybe I had dreamed about this once or twice. That THING….that tension…that unnamed uneasiness that was always between us was gone now. Replaced by a crazy urgency. Like a fire alarm was ringing in my ears and flattening him to me was the only way to make the obnoxious noise go away. This was over-powering and foreign and-and…wonderful. I may or may not have let a moan slip from my lips when his fingers squeezed my hips.

 _Cough cough._

"Ok, when I said go over there…I didn't mean attack his date and then suck his face off."

Oh, yeah, we weren't alone…..Oops.


End file.
